1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Flat panel displays such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a plasma display have widely been used as a display for a television set in recent years. Among these displays, an LCD has been used in large-scale liquid crystal TVs and the like. The display quality of LCDs has been improved by upsizing LCDs, enhancing the definition, and improving the visibility.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2947350, for example, the viewing angle of LCDs, which has been a shortcoming of LCDs due to its narrowness, has been made wider thanks to development of a VA (Vertically Aligned) type LCD and the like. In VA type LCDs, how liquid crystal molecules fall is controlled by forming a plurality of regions (called “multi-domain”) with different orientations in a pixel, thereby achieving a wider viewing angle. On the other hand, as disclosed in JP-A-2005-189451, a method in which occurrence of an air bubble is suppressed has been used in the manufacturing process of a multi-color filter of an active matrix LCD. This has allowed the display quality of LCDs to be improved.
However, in the VA type LCD as shown in Japanese Patent No. 2947350, a protrusion is disposed in a color element region to control how liquid crystal molecules fall. As a result, light transmitted through a liquid crystal is partially shielded. On the other hand, the LCD as shown in JP-A-2005-189451 can be expected to have improved display quality owing to its inclusion of a multi-color filter, but has had a difficulty with achieving a wider viewing angle due to its not being of the VA type. Typically, three color elements—R (red), G (green), and blue (B)—are disposed in a color filter used in an LCD. Besides, the number of color elements to be disposed may be increased, for example, six color elements—R (red), G (green), blue (B), M (magenta), Y (yellow), and C (cyan)—may be disposed. A color filter in which the six colors are disposed, as mentioned above, can achieve more detailed color reproduction than a color filter in which the three colors are disposed (color reproducibility). However, on the other hand, such six color filters caused a reduction in the contrast to a degree that the numbers of color elements are increased.